THE LIFE OF THE DIAMOND BROTHERS
by LADIES JAMES LOGAN ARE MINE
Summary: Hi, I'm Nate Diamond and I will be telling the story of how I met my brothers. Ok, lets starts off by me telling a little about myself, I'M AMAZING WITH GIRLS, I love to sing and dance! I'm single and ready to mingle! Ok, now here comes the story, I was i
1. BIG HOUSE!

Hi, I'm Nate Diamond and I will be telling the story of how I met my brothers. Ok, lets starts off by me telling a little about myself, I'M AMAZING WITH GIRLS, I love to sing and dance! I'm single and ready to mingle! Ok, now here comes the story, I was in a lair with a man in a white suit and he gave me a note and the note said "you need to go and find your 4 other brothers, your mom and dad died of drunk driving, and you are to go and them, they are part of an American boy band called Big Time Rush, and I will be giving you four note, each note say "the boys name and where they are located and only one of them is by themselves and the other three are together" Then he gave me another note the note had a name written on it the name was Logan, he was located in England somewhere, and then other three. I nodded and the man let me go. So I set off to find Logan, and I reach England, this girl walked up and she ran into me and she got up with my help and said "I'm Charlotte, Charlotte Johnson, and you are?!" I did what a gentleman would do, I put my hand behind my back and kissed her hand and said "I'm Nate, Nate Diamond, and I'm looking for Logan?" She looked at me with her eyes open wide and she brought me to Logan. When we reach where he was, she tapped him and he jumped up and SCREAMED, scaring me and Charlotte, and then he said "Hey Charlotte, who's your friend?" She stepped back and said "I'm gonna let him tell you, and whatever it is my parents trusted you and I'm going with you guys!" I then said "Logan, this is gonna blow you away, me and you and these other four men are brothers and I need you to come and help me find them!" I handed Logan the note and he read it and said "Sweet!" A few weeks later, Logan packed up and then went to the bathroom and came out and said "Come on, we don't want to be late to the airport, right?" Charlotte and I nodded and we headed out the door, as we were walking Charlotte put her arm in mine and she smiled at me. Logan said "OK, we all need to stick together and we all sat on the airplane together. In the airplane, Charlotte and Logan fell asleep on my shoulders and when we got there, Charlotte linked arms with me again, and Logan said "She does that a lot when she likes someone" Charlotte gave me a mean looked, and Logan said "Can I have you note?" I handed him the note and he said "they are at the recording studio that we do our music at" When we got there, this man with brown hair and hazel eyes and Logan said "Hey James!" James turned around and said "oh, whats up Logan" He pointed at me and Charlotte and he looked at us like he was confused and then we looked at each other and unlinked arms and Logan explained everything to James, Kendall, and Carlos!" So that's the first chapter!


	2. THE BIG FIGHT

Hi, I'm Nate Diamond and I will be telling the story of how I met my brothers. Ok, lets starts off by me telling a little about myself, I'M AMAZING WITH GIRLS, I love to sing and dance! I'm single and ready to mingle! Ok, now here comes the story, I was in a lair with a man in a white suit and he gave me a note and the note said "you need to go and find your 4 other brothers, your mom and dad died of drunk driving, and you are to go and them, they are part of an American boy band called Big Time Rush, and I will be giving you four note, each note say "the boys name and where they are located and only one of them is by themselves and the other three are together" Then he gave me another note the note had a name written on it the name was Logan, he was located in England somewhere, and then other three. I nodded and the man let me go. So I set off to find Logan, and I reach England, this girl walked up and she ran into me and she got up with my help and said "I'm Charlotte, Charlotte Johnson, and you are?!" I did what a gentleman would do, I put my hand behind my back and kissed her hand and said "I'm Nate, Nate Diamond, and I'm looking for Logan?" She looked at me with her eyes open wide and she brought me to Logan. When we reach where he was, she tapped him and he jumped up and SCREAMED, scaring me and Charlotte, and then he said "Hey Charlotte, who's your friend?" She stepped back and said "I'm gonna let him tell you, and whatever it is my parents trusted you and I'm going with you guys!" I then said "Logan, this is gonna blow you away, me and you and these other four men are brothers and I need you to come and help me find them!" I handed Logan the note and he read it and said "Sweet!" A few weeks later, Logan packed up and then went to the bathroom and came out and said "Come on, we don't want to be late to the airport, right?" Charlotte and I nodded and we headed out the door, as we were walking Charlotte put her arm in mine and she smiled at me. Logan said "OK, we all need to stick together and we all sat on the airplane together. In the airplane, Charlotte and Logan fell asleep on my shoulders and when we got there, Charlotte linked arms with me again, and Logan said "She does that a lot when she likes someone" Charlotte gave me a mean looked, and Logan said "Can I have you note?" I handed him the note and he said "they are at the recording studio that we do our music at" When we got there, this man with brown hair and hazel eyes and Logan said "Hey James!" James turned around and said "oh, whats up Logan" He pointed at me and Charlotte and he looked at us like he was confused and then we looked at each other and unlinked arms and Logan explained everything to James, Kendall, and Carlos!" So that's the first chapter!


	3. NATE GETS A GIRLFRIEND

Hi, I'm Nate Diamond and I will be telling the story of how I met my brothers. Ok, lets starts off by me telling a little about myself, I'M AMAZING WITH GIRLS, I love to sing and dance! I'm single and ready to mingle! Ok, now here comes the story, I was in a lair with a man in a white suit and he gave me a note and the note said "you need to go and find your 4 other brothers, your mom and dad died of drunk driving, and you are to go and them, they are part of an American boy band called Big Time Rush, and I will be giving you four note, each note say "the boys name and where they are located and only one of them is by themselves and the other three are together" Then he gave me another note the note had a name written on it the name was Logan, he was located in England somewhere, and then other three. I nodded and the man let me go. So I set off to find Logan, and I reach England, this girl walked up and she ran into me and she got up with my help and said "I'm Charlotte, Charlotte Johnson, and you are?!" I did what a gentleman would do, I put my hand behind my back and kissed her hand and said "I'm Nate, Nate Diamond, and I'm looking for Logan?" She looked at me with her eyes open wide and she brought me to Logan. When we reach where he was, she tapped him and he jumped up and SCREAMED, scaring me and Charlotte, and then he said "Hey Charlotte, who's your friend?" She stepped back and said "I'm gonna let him tell you, and whatever it is my parents trusted you and I'm going with you guys!" I then said "Logan, this is gonna blow you away, me and you and these other four men are brothers and I need you to come and help me find them!" I handed Logan the note and he read it and said "Sweet!" A few weeks later, Logan packed up and then went to the bathroom and came out and said "Come on, we don't want to be late to the airport, right?" Charlotte and I nodded and we headed out the door, as we were walking Charlotte put her arm in mine and she smiled at me. Logan said "OK, we all need to stick together and we all sat on the airplane together. In the airplane, Charlotte and Logan fell asleep on my shoulders and when we got there, Charlotte linked arms with me again, and Logan said "She does that a lot when she likes someone" Charlotte gave me a mean looked, and Logan said "Can I have you note?" I handed him the note and he said "they are at the recording studio that we do our music at" When we got there, this man with brown hair and hazel eyes and Logan said "Hey James!" James turned around and said "oh, whats up Logan" He pointed at me and Charlotte and he looked at us like he was confused and then we looked at each other and unlinked arms and Logan explained everything to James, Kendall, and Carlos!" So that's the first chapter!


End file.
